Humanity's War
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: The war ended long ago but that didn't mean the heroes had to disappear forever. {AU. With an OC.}


A/N: Please enjoy this little OneShot type deal that I've been thinking up. I'm very stressed out that I can no longer think up ideas for Kuroi Hane No Yujin but it's just a small case of writers block. Slightly AU-ish and I own nothing but the plot, my own OC and the ages of the copyrighted characters.

A/N2: Licii pronounced [ LIE-CEE ]

* * *

On the outskirts of Maria resides a small wooden cabin covered by gorgeous green grass and enormous trees that tower and seemingly protect the small building from the harsh rays of the sun during the summer and the bitter cold during the winter. It stands out, a dreary vibrant brown against that of its surroundings and it wouldn't take long to note that it is severely out of place. Two rocking chairs sat next to each other, unoccupied for the time being, a squeak erupting from the wooden frames every now and then a breeze blew. Plain white curtains covered the windows and a single, silver knocker adorned the middle of the door. It was as cozy on the outside as it was on the inside. A fireplace sat in the corner of the living room, a single black couch sat in the middle of the room with a brown fleece blanket hanging on the back of the piece of furniture. Two black bar stools sat pulled up at the table that sat on the left hand side of the room, which led into the small kitchen that held nothing but a sink, stove and a fridge and freezer. Lanterns adorned the hallway and the bedrooms; out of all the rooms, there was only one that stood out. The walls were forest green, the ceiling a bright sky blue and the carpet and windows were a mix of black and white. There wasn't a bed anymore, the two owners of the cabin had gotten rid of it a few years back to allow more room for their treasures and memories. A single symbol of wings took up half of one of the walls and there were all sorts of uniforms and weapons used during that trivial time way back in the day.

The war with the Titans have been said and done with for a very long time, the heroes of that time are remembered as Humanity's Heroes but with time, they become nothing but a stale memory in the hearts of elder history teachers everywhere.

With the changing years, those who once served as a soldier in the war for humanity had slowly dispersed and seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth, with the exception of two older gentlemen who were the ages of 75 and 98. They had been inseparable ever since the end of the war way back when; at first, the two hated the other with valor, one degrading and the other violent and abrupt in his actions. However, as they saw their comrades, their friends slowly die and get devoured by titans or ending the pain with their own hand, they had vowed revenge and they had finally won their victory. The walls were crushed and the bodies of those who had died were buried properly and would be forever missed.

A whole wall was dedicated to all those who had bravely gave their life to defend the future of humans everywhere and to this day, people would always send flowers and write letters of utter thanks and gratitude. Licii Meyers, a twenty year old college student, had learned about the war against the humans and titans one day in her history course and was suddenly intrigued. She always loved history but this particular part was just so addicting. Spending countless hours doing pointless research had taken its toll on her yet she continued on in her search. She wanted to learn everything that happened, being a history fanatic like she was, one couldn't deny her optimism and devotion. Stress filled her entire being with what little she could find, doubting how true the information she had found was, and as soon as summer hit, she had set off to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city of Maria, which had once been surrounded by thick concrete walls that hid all the beauty of the outside world. A book tucked under her arm, she had only wanted to find a small patch of shade and read the book she bought a few days ago in peace. It was on her way down a trail that she came across two elderly men, one using a cane while the other had his arm wrapped around the others. She was the outcast type, hated to be around people her age yet loved to be around those way older than hers. She didn't know how it happened but the one with the dull grayish-brown hair had turned his head upon hearing a bird chirping in the trees behind him and his vibrant eyes had happened to settle upon her frame. A light smile crossed his petals and he tugged lightly on the arm that he held onto, a way of telling his partner to stop for a moment. The man did so, turning his head to see what the other was staring at, his eyes were dull and distant while the others were full of an unseen life and happiness in them. It was an odd pairing but that only made a smile grace Licii's features anyway, she loved odd things.

She had waved to the two elders in silent greeting, her legs taking it upon themselves to walk toward the pair. Though they were old, they did not hunch over like most of the elderly did back in Maria. What muscle they used to have were hidden beneath sagging skin and wrinkles but Licii thought they were adorable anyway and the way they held themselves just screamed proud and confident. Once she was standing in front of the two men, she bowed and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Licii and it's a pleasure to meet you both."

She was taught to always be courteous of her elders and the look on the dull eyed man's face made her want to laugh. While he was shocked that someone as young as her was being polite and formal, his once dulled eyes had sparked to life, anger seething through them for reasons unknown. As she straightened up, she smiled and waited to hear the names of the ones in her company, taken aback when she heard their names.

"I'm Eren and this grumpy old man is Levi."

Eren. Levi. She knew those names like the back of her hand, as if it was her own address, she had memorized them and it was those two words that she always saw at night before she went to bed. Taking her silence to be bad, Eren was quick to counter his previous statement, automatically assuming that she was somewhat nervous around Levi, which was not the case.

"Don't worry, Levi hates people anyway so don't let him get to you."

"Shitty brat."

Blinking her eyes and shaking her head, her cheeks flushed a light shade of red, embarrassed that she had been caught staring. Waving her hands around wildly, tightening her hold on the book still tucked under her arm, she explained that wasn't the case.

"Oh, no, he doesn't intimidate me. I'm quite fond of him actually, of the both of you, really."

Confusion was evident in their features, not having known what she was talking about because the three of them had just met. Realizing her mistake, Licii was quick to make it better, grabbing the book and showing it to the two men while babbling on about stuff that Levi could've cared less about but she rambled anyway.

"You see, I just found this book and I've been itching to read it. I'm a history major at a community college in Maria and a few months ago we began the subject on the war we call Humanity's War. I got so intrigued that I've held discussions and debates about what really caused the sudden outbreak, done enough research to burst my brain and I'm still not satisfied! I always go to the wall of names that gave their life and pray every day, leave behind flowers and give my utmost respect to everyone that were sacrificed. Gah, there's still so much I don't know and I feel like this thirst will never be cured unless I find out more. I know about Eren and Levi, Humanity's Strongest and Last Hope, I assume that they are you two? I want to know more, if you don't mind!"

By the time she was down, she was gasping, her head bowed in respect for the two retired heroes who thought they were long forgotten. But, this young lady had proved them wrong and between glances, Eren and Levi decided to take her back to their home so that they could talk more.

"Lift your head up brat, we're not heroes anymore."

"Don't say that! You are to me and if it weren't for you and everyone else I wouldn't have had the chance to be born, grow up and get an education! I am honored to have met the two of you and I respect you both greatly."

Licii had lifted her head up, her bright blue eyes had darkened and sparked an emotion that resembled that Eren had when he first joined the Survey Corps. To say Levi was surprised would've been an understatement but even at 95 years old, he hid his emotions well. Eren on the other hand was staring at Licii with adoration perhaps? He was flattered that they had remained so alive in her mind that it made him feel so wonderful and tears of joy had pricked at the corners of his eyes, a few drops falling across the wrinkled skin. Licii hadn't expected Eren to get so emotional yet she had embraced her hero with fervor, whispering her thanks over and over again. Once she had moved back, she offered the two of them a smile as they led her to their humble home and as any respectable younger adult was, she apologized for overwhelming Eren with her words.

It hadn't taken them long, maybe a few more minutes walk onward, until the trio came upon the shrouded and protected home. Licii faltered in the slightest before getting the door and holding it open for the pair to walk in, Eren thanking her whilst Levi ignored her. Man, they were exactly as the text books described them to be only so much more better. It was only after the two were completely in that Licii herself stepped in and closed the door, turning to find a place to sit. Eren offered her some tea to which she politely declined, she didn't want to break the cup in her surprise that she was actually in _their _house talking to them. She would finally learn first hand the struggles, pain and devotion the squads had gone through.

"I was only fifteen when I entered the war with my best friend Armin and my adopted sister Mikasa. Back then, we didn't know what we were getting into. I wanted to train to be the best that I could, to defeat all of the Titans and finally rid their existence off the face of the earth. Mikasa followed me because she's always been overprotective of me and we all know why. Armin, well, he usually followed wherever the two of us went anyway. He meant well and he didn't want either of us to get hurt or worse. I admit, he was a very good friend, to the very end."

Turned out, Armin and Mikasa both died and it was such a tragic event with Eren only being twenty five at the time. Licii didn't know how they died and frankly she didn't want to, Eren couldn't have been happier about that.

"I trained with, what would soon be called, my squad and tried to improve every day. It was only after the time when the titans broke into the wall and I saved Armin from being devoured that I realized I was what I despise the most. Turns out that at some point that I still don't remember, my father came to me and injected me with something before he left without a trace, never to be seen again. It had taken a little bit but my rage to avenge my fallen mother and the hatred I felt for my father for doing this to me spurred me on and I eventually obliterated all the titans that I could before I collapsed and ran out of steam. Mikasa was the one to see me when I emerged from the back of the titan and I swear I didn't know what was going on. When I woke up, I was surrounded by all sides and called a monster. Armin and Mikasa never left my side and for that I was grateful. It was then that I met Levi, albeit not on good terms. In fact, we couldn't stand each other and the beating he gave me really hurt. However, I knew the reason why he did so. I don't know when it started. It could be when we lost Petra and the rest of the squad minus Hanji. Could've been when we lost Marco and soon Jean after that. Something changed inside the two of us and it was then that we came to an agreement. We would kill the titans once and for all, make sure our comrades hadn't died in vain and finally see what was beyond the walls."

Eren had to stop, to catch his memories from eating away at him any more than what they used to; Licii felt quite terrible for the man and quickly wiped away at the tears that had accumulated on her lashes and in the corners of her eyes. It was then that Levi picked back up.

"There's not much to tell about me. I became the strongest soldier in the fight and that was that. I beat up the worlds worst brat in the world and ended up falling in love with him. I enjoy cleanliness more than others and that's all you get outta me. It had been four years after I lost Petra and the others, I felt deep regret but I got over it. There was only Sasha, Ymir, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie and Annie left. Annie was still in our custody, in her crystal that she made for herself and we really didn't know what happened to her after. We believe that she died after her crystal or whatever the fuck it was had cracked and taken her with it. It was a short victory. Erwin was the first to declare the win was ours and after we spent a few hours with happy tears streaming down our cheeks and cheers surrounding us, it hit us. Half of the peoples population had been depleted and what was left was a small amount. We suffered so many casualties. All in all we had twenty-two thousand soldiers alone die. After we took down the walls and began rebuilding the cities, re-populating when we could life went back to normal. Most of the soldiers who were still alive had died of trauma or some other sort of war related illness. Sasha and Connie died of heart attacks while Ymir had died of too much stress on her heart. Hanji went crazy and was sent off to an insane asylum where she was found in her room with a note addressed to Eren and I that read she was sorry she couldn't have seen us before she went. The shitty four-eyes, though annoying to hell, was still pretty close to us. After the cities were built and bustling with people once again, we were slowly weeded out from societies face. At first, we were praised and recognized everywhere we went but after a while it all stopped and as we grew older we merely became just like all the others. We've heard people criticize our efforts, putting us down and even go so far as to vandalize the wall we have in honour of everyone. Eventually, we stopped heading into town and became recluse from any and everyone."

Licii sat on in silence, her undivided attention on the former soldier and captain. Tears had pricked at her eyes and a few even managed to escape and slide down her cheeks. She furiously wiped them away as Levi pointed to the book in her lap.

"That is the book that I wrote,"

"With my help, old man."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yes, with Eren's help, that book was written in memoriam. It was a nice way to get our story out without having to face people. I don't know how many people actually read that thing but cherish that with your life, that's an order."

Nodding her head, Licii straightened up before deciding it was best to stand, the book being placed in her seat as she stood at attention and saluted. "Yes sir!"

That made a smirk cross Levi's lips and a smile cross Eren's.

Ever since that fateful day, Licii had been to that cabin, reading the book entitled, "Attack on Humanity." It was a lovely book and she read and reread it over and over. Licii remembered one day she had seen the uniforms and equipment the two kept in the only room they had beside their bedroom and Eren asked Licii to do just one thing for them; Never forget them, for as long as she will live. At first, she didn't understand but she promised both Levi and Eren that they would always stay in her heart. She remembered her last visit, before summer break ended, that she was lounging on the couch and merely enjoying the peace and silence when she heard thunder outside. She remembered talking to Levi about the rain and she loved that she could have these conversations with him. Why? Because they were random and the former Captain didn't seem to mind at all the ramblings of why Licii loved the storms.

It had been a few weeks since classes started and Licii was making her way toward the cabin that housed her two heroes. A smile was plastered onto her face as she walked up the few steps and opened the door, calling into the empty space. "Levi, Eren! I'm home!" She took off her shoes and picked up the book that she promised to cherish with all of her heart, picking back up on where she left off. She went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, drinking it before gazing around. It was oddly quiet and for some reason, Licii had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Eren?" She put her bottle down and went to go find the elder man, walking through the hallway to the room he shared with Levi. She popped her head in to see the two men still in bed, a peaceful smile on Eren's lips made Licii smile in the slightest. In a quiet voice, she whispered, "Levi?" Nothing. As she came closer to the bed it became apparent that they were oddly still, which made her brow furrow and her chest clench painfully.

After a few moments, Levi cracked open an eye and gazed wearily at Licii before they closed again.

"He's gone, Licii and I'll be following him soon."

Licii had gone quiet. Tears gathered in her eyes and she knelt down beside the bed, beside Levi and gently took his hand in hers. She understood that they were old and that their time was limited but she had made friends with them and they couldn't leave her! Her voice cracked as she spoke, quiet and mousy with pain evident in her tone.

"You guys can't go, I'll miss you too much. Please, don't go!"

By now, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she only looked up once she felt Levi's fingers against her cheek, wiping away the tears that she shed. He had used his free hand to do such an action before it rested atop her head.

"It's our time. We won't be leaving you, you shitty brat. We'll always be with you. Remember your promise."

She nodded furiously as her shoulders shook violently. She had learned so much and she loved these two men, they had become a part of her life. "I will. Levi? Will you do me a favour?"

She watched as Levi narrowed his eyes in the slightest but awaited for her to continue what she wanted. Drawing a deep breath, she gazed into the dull gray eyes, lip quivering as she willed her voice to remain steady.

"Tell Eren I love him okay? That I'll miss him. Tell Petra and Hanji and the others that I said 'Hi' and tell them thank you for me. Tell Armin and Mikasa that I thank them for doing their best for Eren. Tell your squad that I love them and that I'll never forget them. Tell them to wait for me."

Licii sniffled and wriggled her nose in the slightest as she heard Levi let out a rare chuckle, a genuine smile etched onto his face.

"I will."

"I love you Levi. I'll never forget what you all did for us."

"Yeah, yeah, you too Licii. Eren loves you too."

Soon after that statement, Levi's hand went slack and fell from the top of her head. That rare smile was still on his lips as Licii found that he had left to go meet with Eren. She couldn't help the heart wrenching sob that escaped into the room, her head burying into her arms as she soaked the sheets and her arms with her tears. After she deemed it appropriate to give them a proper burial and inscribe their names on the wall did she find the note that Levi and Eren left for her. They told her thank you for wanting to know more about the war, that she kept them alive in her heart and kept them company in their final days. Turns out, their hearts just couldn't take it anymore. Eren wasn't that old, being only 75 but he was ready to go. He still had nightmares, according to Levi and that was enough to set his heart into overdrive. She found out that they gave her the property and the land to do as she pleased. She'd keep it the way it was.

A few years later, after she graduated and moved into the cabin where she spent making some of the most memorable memories, Licii was still in that cabin. She thought that her mind was playing tricks on her because she thought that she saw a mess of vibrant, messy brown hair and sleek black turn the corners of her humble home. She shook her head, deeming it a work of her not getting enough sleep. However, as time went on and it kept happening, Licii determined that someone or something was there with her.

She was twenty-five when she met Eren and Levi again. The colours she saw were their hair as they checked up on her and made sure she lived life to the fullest. When she was thirty-two and teaching history at the same college she graduated from, she met a lovely young man who shared the same passion as she did for Humanity's War. That same night she had met her heroes again, this time she could smile and tell them about one of her students who wanted to learn more as well. A few more years passed and she hadn't heard from Eren or Levi, figuring that they had moved on, Licii could only shrug and smile though still talking as if they were there.

Licii is now eighty-four. She lived her life the way she wanted, reading books and teaching students, talking to her best friends when she could and keeping up with the land she was given. She didn't marry or have kids but her students were enough for her. She lived as a recluse herself, talking to people who seemingly weren't there and reading stories of the past. One one fateful Saturday night as she settled in for bed, she felt that same knotting feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shrugged it off as allergies, seeing as summer had hit again and it annoyed her to no end when she couldn't breathe out her nose and it ran for ages. Once her head hit the pillow, she was gone. Her body went limp as sleep overtook her and pretty soon she was snoring lightly. She had a dream, no surprise to her because she always had them, yet this one was quite different from all the rest. She was twenty again, muscled in all the right places from training she didn't know she did and wearing a soldiers uniform and jacket. She stood in a patch of the greenest grass that she had ever seen, the sky above her was as blue as her eyes and all in all, it was beautiful. She walked around, dazed, taking in the sights around her and reveling of the feel of the wind against her skin. It was then that she ran into a young woman, quickly bowing and letting out an apology when she was tackled to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her but the sudden new position had made her head raise up and gaze at the person she thought she ran into. She had lovely brown hair and glasses that framed her face. It took her a few minutes to recognize her but when Licii did, she couldn't help the overwhelming pride she felt. The person she ran into was Hanji, one of Eren and Levi's friends and comrades. Only after Hanji let Licii up did they exchange pleasantries, explaining that Levi and Eren had been waiting for her.

"What? That's not possible, they're at peace, I haven't heard from them in years."

Hanji wasn't having any of it as she pushed Licii toward a castle like building that stood tall and proud. Horses and stables were a few meters away on the right hand side and a well was further out on the left hand side. A flag pole was set in the middle of the lawn, the fabric blowing in the breeze and revealing the logo of the once famous Survey Corps. Surely this was one twisted dream that she didn't really want to wake up from.

In the present, real day, Licii's body had grown still, her breath became ragged and her body was drenched in what perspiration it could muster out of her old age.

Back in her dream, she stumbled as she made her way up the flawless stone steps and to the doors of the building, waiting for Hanji to practically pry open the doors and throw her inside where she landed with an ungraceful 'thud' in the doorway. Hanji's laughter was the only thing she heard as the doors shut and a voice she hadn't heard in forever spoke, loud and clear.

"Shitty, fucking brat, what are you doing down like that? Don't you have any respect for your elders? Do I have to teach you a lesson in respecting your commanders?"

Licii slowly turned her head to stare at the man standing a few inches from her, she hadn't even felt his presence! He had black, cropped hair and wore a smug that she would recognize anywhere else. Immediately hopping up, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him the biggest hug in the world.

"Levi!"

Her voice was music to everyone's ears. Finally, after all this time, the girl that admired everyone in the squad was finally here. Only after did Levi pull away from her did she attack Eren with the same ferocious hug, unaware of the rest of the squadron coming to see what the commotion was. Even Commander Erwin was there and watching the scene fold for himself. It was truly a sight to see and, in a way, he was thankful for it.

"God, I missed you guys so much!"

"I told you we wouldn't leave you didn't I?"

"I love you!"

"Who are you?"

"Aren't you Licii?"

So many voices rang out in the room that it startled the poor young woman, having been unaware. Taking a step away from her buddies, she bowed before letting out a loud thank you. Somber eyes rested on Licii's frame as a chorus of 'your welcomes' and 'thank you's' were exchanged.

"Are you ready to come home?"

It was Commander Erwin who asked the confusing question. This was only a dream, wasn't it? Besides, she was already home, under her blankets and sleeping the weekend away before she had to grade papers and get ready for school in a couple of days.

"What?"

Erwin chuckled before he elaborated on his question. He explained to Licii that her time was nearly here, that the day she had dreamed about for so long as finally here within her grasp if she just reached for it. He explained to her the strange feelings she had during the course of the few months. Doctors determined it was stress but it was really a mix of a weak heart and lungs. It dawned on her, when Erwin explained to her that she was dying and the outfit she had on was one of theirs. She was one of them. That hit her hard.

A soft smile was flashed her way before Erwin straightened up and said in a booming and commanding voice, "I'll ask again, Licii, are you ready to come home?"

Standing at attention, Licii replied with the biggest smile that was humanly possible. "Yes, sir!"

Cheers rang out around her as she was enveloped in hugs from Eren and Levi, a clap on the back from Jean and a nod from Marco. Armin and Mikasa gave her hugs as well before Sasha attacked her and asked if she had any food, to which she laughed and shook her head. She celebrated with her family. She finally belonged somewhere.

Monday afternoon, Licii's student found her dead in her room. He inherited the land from her and picked up where she left off in her teachings. It was later found out that her lungs had punctured when she fell a few days ago and that her heart had finally given out on her.

The student who found her reported that she had a serene look across her face, this same student was the one that was so into Humanity's War as well.

Somewhere in that castle, that lovely castle, Licii is with her squad relaxing and reading, telling stories and catching up on lost time. She is now a member of the Survey Corps and a once survivor of Humanity's War.

She was remembered for keeping her heroes in her heart and mind.

She was remembered as being the strongest soldier of them all.

* * *

A/N3: It was long, I know, but please let me know what you think of it anyway!


End file.
